1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to that class of devices that serves to facilitate the transportation of recreational vehicles.
2. Prior Art
The following references may remotely resemble but do not anticipate the instant invention:
______________________________________ Inventor Invention Patent No. Date ______________________________________ S. G. Ward Snowmobile Loading 3,720,335 3/13/73 and Unloading Device For Pickup Trucks Boelter Trailer Assembly For 4,222,698 9/16/80 Snowmobiles Lloyd Snowmobile Loading 3,977,545 8/31/76 Apparatus Relletier Apparatus to Displace a 3,690,481 9/12/72 Snowmobile Martin Vehicle Carrier 3,757,972 9/11/73 Assembly and Method Flamm Vehicle Mounted 3,704,794 12/15/72 Equipment Deck and Ramp New, Jr. Kit for Transporting All 4,874,284 10/17/89 Terrain Vehicles Hargrove Universal Pickup Truck 4,990,049 2/5/91 Bed Liner, Loading Ramp and Ladder Assembly Drabing Motorcycle 4,901,647 2/20/90 Maneuvering Device Gladney et al. Ramp for Loading Small 4,700,421 10/20/87 Motorized Vehicles on Pickup Trucks ______________________________________